There's Only You
by loserslikemedefygravity
Summary: When Blaine finds out that Kurt hasn't been faithful, he quickly pulls away, ending the relationship. Blaine is heartbroken, Kurt is devastated, and their friends only want to fix something that may be far too broken. Angst, rated T for language. Klaine.
1. Why

**A/N:** Hello my darlings! Just a few notes before we begin:

Firstly, this fic is loosely (emphasis on the loosely) a sequel to "You Move Me", another one of my stories. While it isn't essential that you've read "You Move Me" to understand this story, a location that will be important in this story was also important in that one so reading "You Move Me" will just provide a better appreciation for that location and its meaning…if that made sense…"You Move Me" is a one-shot, not very long at all, so go read it if you want!

Secondly, I've struggled a bit choosing who the 'other guy' would be. Originally it was going to be Sam. Then Samcedes happened, and I fell in love, and I didn't want to use Sam anymore. But I literally could think of no one else to be said 'other guy' without creating an OC which I felt would be too time-consuming and distracting from the purpose of this story. So I've decided to go ahead and use Sam, keeping in mind that I don't ship Hevans, nor do I believe Sam is gay. When I started writing this, I still had speculations, but you know, Samcedes…so my point is, I'm using Sam anyway, even though it is the farthest reach from canon and what I believe/want to be canon.

Lastly, I do not own Glee. Obviously. All 45 minutes would be nothing but Klaine making out. Every week. Basically, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

Reviews appreciated! Thank you so much for reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Blaine stared silently at his I-Phone resting on the table in front of him. The screen remained dark. No messages. He'd expected as much.<p>

He shifted quietly in the hard wooden chair. He used to think these chairs were so comfortable. This whole place was so nice and warm and welcoming, the smell of various coffees brewing, the chatter of at ease people, the quiet ambiance music tinkling in the background. This place used to make him smile. It used to make him feel at home. Now it just made him sick.

He couldn't look anywhere in the Lima Bean without seeing Kurt's face. His boyfriend's face. Right there, by that counter, was the first time Kurt expressed how he truly felt about Blaine. And over by that trashcan, right there in the corner, that was where Kurt had tripped not two weeks ago and nearly drowned that old guy in the suit with medium drip. Kurt had been mortified while Blaine sat at their usual table laughing uncontrollably to the point where Kurt had threatened to purposely spill the coffee on Blaine to get him to shut up. Even this table here held a large number of Blaine's memories with Kurt. Carefree times, depressing times, decision-making times. Each time meant everything, whether it was as monumental as the day Kurt admitted he was considering transferring back to McKinley, or as insignificant as the time Blaine had smeared whipped cream on the tip of Kurt's nose and dared him to lick it off. Every moment, every memory…it built them. It built what they had, what they were, what they meant to each other.

And it was all a lie.

The bell over the entrance tinkled as the door swung open and closed quickly. Blaine didn't turn as he heard footsteps approaching. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder suddenly. Blaine shuddered slightly as he felt Kurt lean down and press his face against his boyfriend's head, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his forehead.

"Hey." He breathed against Blaine's skin, a smile in his voice.

Dammit. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to make Blaine's heart remember what it was like to soar when it was supposed to be shattered right now?

Kurt pulled away after a moment and settled into his chair across the table. Blaine stared for only a moment as Kurt turned to smile warmly at him, his blue eyes positively alight, before lowering his own hazel ones and gluing them to the table.

He didn't have to see Kurt's face. He could feel the smile falter. He knew Kurt was sensing the change in the usual mood of their common coffee dates.

"Hey." Kurt spoke again, softly, concern filling his voice. "Are you alright?"

Kurt reached across the table to take Blaine's hand, which rested on the tabletop. Their fingers only brushed for a moment before Blaine pulled his hand away, out of reach. He'd really tried to do so subtly, but Kurt saw it. He caught it. He felt it. And it stung.

"What's your problem?" Kurt asked quietly, hurt evident in his voice. He withdrew his own hand and searched Blaine's face.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment before finally looking up, he too searching the other boy's face. Finally, after a tense silence from the both, Blaine spoke, his voice dark and low and quiet.

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Do _what_?" Kurt questioned a little louder, frustration overcoming his calm.

Blaine turned and picked up his phone, unlocking it and pressing a few buttons. Kurt was about to question him again when Blaine sat the phone back on the table, the screen now facing Kurt, and slid it towards him.

Kurt's eyes doubled in size as he stared down at the photograph displayed on the phone. His mouth fell open and he gaped, a dreadful, sinking feeling filling his stomach.

Blaine watched Kurt's reaction quietly, waiting.

"W-where did you get this?" Kurt finally breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the picture before him.

"Does it matter?" Blaine responded quietly, his eyes now shifting down to take in the image again, as if he hadn't stared at it a hundred times already.

The little screen showed Kurt standing against a locker in a dimly lit hallway, recognizable as one of McKinley's. One large, defined hand rested on Kurt's waist and the other gripped his shoulder, holding the small boy close to the other figure. Kurt's hands rested on the figure's shoulders, not gripping but not pushing either. And Kurt's lips, gentle, soft lips that Blaine cherished so were pressed against those of the blonde boy Blaine recognized from his few meetings with the New Directions.

Kurt continued to stare at the picture before he finally dared to tear his eyes away and looked into his boyfriend's face which was fighting to remain indifferent.

"Bl-Blaine…I…" he stuttered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not what you think!" Kurt burst out, leaning desperately towards Blaine. "I…I wouldn't…I didn't…you know I wouldn't!"

"Clearly you would." Blaine muttered, glancing back down at his phone.

"He kissed me!" Kurt almost shouted, panicked.

"You didn't stop him…"

He met Kurt's questioning gaze.

"That's not the only picture I was sent," he clarified.

Kurt stared for a moment longer before he visibly sank into his chair, defeated. He stared at the table, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt looked up to find the other boy's eyes watching him, as if contemplating.

"Blaine, really. I'm so, so sorry. I don't…I'm so sorry," he leaned forward again, now staring directly into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine stared back, the pained, thoughtful look still on his face.

"Why'd you do it?" he finally asked softly.

"I…I don't know. Sam had caught me in the hall, said he wanted to talk about something…I assumed he meant for Glee club or something…we talked for a minute, and he just kept _looking_ at me…and then out of nowhere…he just…leaned down and he…he kissed me…" Kurt trailed off.

Another moment of silence.

"And you let him." Blaine prompted.

"…yes. I let him kiss me. I just…I didn't know what was happening. And then I just…I completely froze. I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry! It just happened and I didn't know what was going on! I don't know why I let him and I regret it more than anything. I was so stupid and I panicked and…"

Blaine stared for a moment longer. Finally, he sighed, nodded, and stood from his seat, collecting his phone and jacket.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

"Leaving."

"Blaine, please, you don't have to leave-"

"Yes, I do." Blaine answered stonily, cutting him off.

Kurt fell silent, realization coming over him.

"What do you mean by leaving?" he finally breathed.

"I'm leaving. You." He answered, his voice hard.

Kurt gasped sharply.

"…Blaine…" he whimpered.

"No. I'm done. We're over." He turned quickly and hurried out of the shop, the bell tinkling ironically as the door swung shut.

Kurt stared for a moment in disbelief.

"Wait!"

He shouted and flew out of his seat, tearing after Blaine. He was only about halfway down the block and Kurt ran after him, calling.

"Blaine! Wait!"

He caught Blaine by the hand and pulled, effectively whipping him around.

"Bl-"

Kurt stopped short and froze as Blaine faced him, and Kurt saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. Kurt could only stare. He'd never seen Blaine cry before.

"What?" Blaine demanded. "What do you want?"

The quiet, soft edge in his voice was gone. He spoke brokenly, his voice filled with raw, angry desperation.

"Please, Blaine! I'm so sorry! Please, I'm begging you, don't do this! Please!" Kurt pleaded anxiously, grabbing at Blaine's other hand.

Blaine yanked his hand away, and Kurt felt as though he'd been slapped. Hot tears stung his eyelids, threatening to spill over.

"Don't, Kurt! I'm done! I…I can't! I…"

He trailed off, staring at Kurt, whose own tears were brimming in his eyes.

Abruptly, Blaine lifted his hand up to Kurt's face, and for a moment Kurt thought he may actually slap him. But instead, he lifted his hand and pressed his palm against Kurt's cheek, cupping his face. They stared at each other for a moment.

Blaine exhaled harshly and tore his hand away, turning sharply and proceeding on down the street, his shoulders trembling slightly.

Kurt stared as Blaine turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Blaine…" he called out softly, shocked, desperate tears streaking his cheeks and his chest aching.

He finally wrapped his arms around himself and shook, allowing sobs to overcome him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Lost

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm very sorry I took so long with the update, some things came up and I had a hard time getting on the computer. But it's finally here! Unfortunately, I find myself suffering from a bit of writer's block, but I felt guilty about promising an update that never came, so this chapter came out a bit derpy, but it's here. I hope you enjoy, and I promise the next one will be better. Thank you again for reading, and please review! Without further ado, I present the second chapter.

* * *

><p>The front door of the Hummel-Hudson house swung shut with a slam.<p>

"Hey Kurt, that you?" Finn called from the couch in the living room. The older boy received no response as Kurt stormed through the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, dude, what's the matter?"

Kurt ignored his brother and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Dude, wait!"

Finn followed Kurt up the stairs and rapped on his door.

"Go away Finn!" the younger boy's voice sounded strangled and muffled. Finn furrowed his brow at the door in a cross between confusion and frustration.

"Hey man, I'm just trying to help. Please open the door?"

"Go away!" Kurt shouted again.

Finn sighed and pushed the door open. Kurt lay face-down on his bed, his head in the pillows and his shoulders shook from crying. Finn crossed his arms.

"I'm not going away until you tell me why you're crying."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kurt shouted into his pillow.

"Did something happen? Was it one of the football players?"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Kurt, please…" Finn sighed.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Kurt rolled over and sat up. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were red. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

"Blaine broke up with me…"

Finn's mouth dropped open and he stared at his stepbrother in shock.

"Wait, what? W-why?" he stammered.

"I don't want to talk about it Finn. Please just go away."

"I…I'm so sorry man. Do you…do you want me to like, I don't know, beat him up or something?"

"No!" Kurt cried, horrorstruck at the thought. "No, just leave it alone…"

"O…Okay…I'm really sorry bro…I…I mean, there are plenty of fish in the sea?" Finn tried weakly.

Kurt scoffed ruefully before turning back over, burying his tear-streaked face in his pillow.

"Can you please just go Finn? You're not really helping."

"Right…Ok, I'll go. I'm sorry," he said one last time, sliding out the door and shutting it behind him

Finn stood in the hallway for a minute, contemplating. Finally, he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, dialed Rachel's number, and walked down the hallways towards his room, out of Kurt's earshot.

"Hello?" came a cheery voice on the other line.

"Hey, Rach." Finn couldn't help but smile, hearing his girlfriend.

"Hi baby! What's going on?"

"Listen, I need your help. Do you think you could get the girls together and get them to come over? We're kind of having a crisis and I'm…I'm not really sure what to do. I feel like it's more you guys' thing."

"Why, what happened?"

"Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. He's pretty miserable, and I don't really know what to do, so can you get a couple of the gir-"

"Absolutely," she cut in. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Blaine settled heavily into his usual chair in Dalton's common room. He swiped at his eyes subconsciously, assuring himself they were still void of tears. He knew his eyes were still very red, but he'd been sitting in the car for almost an hour waiting for the crying to subside, and he knew he had to go inside before people noticed him sitting alone in the parking lot rubbing at his eyes.<p>

He felt eyes on his back as he pulled out his French notes. He could feel people staring, and he shifted uncomfortably, pretending to be busy.

After a few moments of staring at his notebook without really seeing, the chair next to him was pulled out from the table and Wes settled in next to him. David sat down on his other side and both watched him pretend not to acknowledge them.

"Blaine," Wes ventured quietly after a moment. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed and sat back, pushing his notes away.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Blaine. Give us something. We want to help." David pushed gently.

Blaine ignored him, staring at his knees.

"Blaine…"

"Fine. I showed him the pictures. He confessed. Happy?" Blaine groaned irritably.

Silence reigned again.

"Did he say why?" David tried.

Blaine only shrugged.

"And?" Wes asked.

"…And I broke up with him."

The gentle, sympathetic expressions on his friend's faces disappeared, replaced with those of shock.

"Wait, you what? Why?" David questioned.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't…I…I just can't…"

The group was quiet again, Blaine's friends staring at him waiting for further explanation.

"That's not what you really want, is it?" Wes asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Blaine almost yelled, and many students around them looked up, curious. Blaine flushed slightly, turning away, and finished in a hushed tone, "Of course not. I love him. I want to stay with him. I want to be able to say its ok and that we can forget it but…I just…I can't…"

He ducked forward, trying to cover his face and the tears welling in his eyes again. Dammit. He thought he was done crying. He didn't realize he was capable of even producing this many tears.

He tried to slow the itchy burning in his eyes, and when he realized he couldn't, he stood abruptly, shoving his chair backward noisily, again attracting the attention of the other boys gathered in the room. He snatched his bag and notebook off the table and hurried out of the room, ducking his head.

A moment of silence passed, the other boys staring after him.

Slowly, murmurs broke out between the students. Jeff stood from where he was and crossed over to Wes and David, none of them taking their eyes off the archway Blaine had just disappeared through.

"Kurt's my boy and all, and I love the kid," Jeff started quietly, "but I'm going to kill him."

Wes and David nodded slowly.

"I just don't get it." Wes whispered back. The three boys exchanged a glance before Wes and David stood, moving toward the door to follow after their friend.


	3. Support

A/N: Hello my dearest darlings! I'm so sorry this update took so long. It's called final exams. And it sucks. ANYWAY, I felt really guilty that it'd been so long so I'm putting off studying for my Spanish exam and writing this for you guys instead.

Also, shout out to the anon on Tumblr who asked about this. To be perfectly honest, I may or may not have been considering giving in to my writer's block and giving up on this…I'M SORRY! But thank you anon, you motivated me to keep going, and I actually planned the whole story today during my creative writing exam (lol, I'm so productive.)

Anyway, here's chapter 3, and chapter 4 should be coming your way shortly. Now that we're getting into the story more, I'm much more excited about what's going to happen and will probably be writing a lot more, so updates should be more frequent.

Also, if any of you follow my story Staying Strong that I haven't updated in almost 3 months, I've realized the reason I gave up on it was because I was disappointed in the quality and I've decided to revise and repost it, with an update at the end. I'm going to finish it, I promise!

Ok, long author's note is long. Sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! It really means a lot to me! Finally, I give you chapter 3!

Still don't own it, sadly. We really need some more klisses up in there...

* * *

><p>A firm knock sounded on Kurt's bedroom door. He still lay in bed, now curled up on his side, with dried tears streaking his cheeks. He sighed and shut his eyes, calling "Finn! I told you to leave me alone!"<p>

The door burst open with much more force than necessary and several footsteps hit the floor of his bedroom. Kurt sat up, startled by the noise.

He gaped at the group in front of him. The entire female population of the New Directions stood at the foot of his bed, headed by Rachel and Mercedes, with varying expressions. Rachel looked determined, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren looked sympathetic, Brittany seemed blissfully confused, and even Santana who maintained a look of boredom showed some pity in her slight frown. Quinn seemed to look anywhere but at Kurt.

Kurt could only stare as the girls watched him. "W…what are you guys doing here?" he gasped.

"Finn called me," Rachel explained, not breaking her determined glare. "He told me you were pretty much having a breakdown."

Kurt looked away, mumbling "m' fine."

"Don't lie to me boy," Mercedes said with a soft fierceness, staring into her friend's bloodshot eyes. "You're not ok."

Kurt only stared. He squeezed his eyes shut quickly, trying to hold the tears suddenly pooling behind his lids. He didn't want to cry again. He looked back at Mercedes for a moment, and, confirming her statement, shook his head, inhaling sharply.

"Oh, Boo," she moaned sadly, hurrying to his side to wrap her arms around his trembling shoulders. The other girls followed behind, piling onto Kurt's bed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, please wait!"<p>

Blaine's dorm room door slammed just as Wes caught up. He sighed and pushed the door open anyway, David following close behind.

Blaine lay on his back in bed, his arm thrown over his eyes as he took in slow, shuddering breaths.

"Blaine, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Wes began from the doorway. David moved over and sat on the bed next to Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Blaine whispered shakily. David pulled his hand away and turned to Wes, his face screwed up in sympathy at how simply broken his friend sounded.

"Blaine, what do you want us to do?" David asked, his heart breaking.

Blaine was silent, and when he replied, it was barely audible, even to his friend sitting right beside him.

"I just don't want to be alone right now."

Wes stared, and then nodded, even though Blaine's eyes were still covered, and shut the door behind him, moving into the room to sit on the floor beside his friends.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or…you know, anything?" David tried.

Blaine sat silent for a few moments before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes…and no…I…don't know what I want to do," he mumbled.

His friends sat quiet, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's just…is it normal for everything to hurt like this? …everything aches…literally aches."

David didn't answer, but placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder again, squeezing.

"He's everywhere I look. Everywhere I go. He's just…everywhere."

Suddenly Blaine choked back a sob and groaned, furious at himself for crying again.

"It's like…I let him become my everything…and now…I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>AN: Derpy chapter is derpy. I'm sorry it's so short. But there you are! Reviews are fun :)


	4. Honesty

**A/N:** Hi there everyone! I'm so so sorry this update has taken so long! I've been suffering from severe writer's block, and for a while I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this. In case any of you didn't know, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I received so much encouragement to continue, I couldn't say no. Fortunately, and for reasons I will never understand, my Post-Potter Depression cured my writer's block. (And may I ask that we just take moment to remember and be grateful for the unbelievable phenomenon of Harry Potter that has changed lives so immensely). Anyway, I just randomly started writing yesterday (probably because it was the only thing that prevented me from bursting into tears every half hour) and ended up outlining the rest of this story, and a few others. My point being, look forward to many more updates in the near future. I'm anticipating this story will be another 4 or 5 chapters. Anyway, as my way of apologizing for such a long wait, I'm giving you an extra long chapter this time!

Also, I would like to remind everyone that in the future, there will be some very important things in the author's notes, so I encourage you to read them. I know I have a tendency to ramble, but bear with me, because there will be some very important notes coming up soon.

A few people had been wondering when this would be taking place in canon. I think it's reasonable to say that this story is very un-canon, but were it to be so, I believe it would be taking place after Nationals, meaning Kurt and Blaine have already exchanged "I love you's", but there will be Glee club meetings in this story, so for the purposes of this story, the last meeting was not right after Nationals. Also for the purposes of this story, assume Mercedes and Sam never turned up in the coffee shop that day and were not revealed to be secretly dating.

And on a last note, I have a cryptic, fore-shadowy type message for you all. A lot of people have been reviewing with a lot of anger towards Kurt. And what I have to say is this: cut Kurt a little slack here. You don't know the whole story yet, and Kurt does have a bit of explaining to do. Give him a chance.

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and enthusiasm, and mostly for their patience. Thank you all so much for the support. Please remember, an author loves herself some reviews! Again, don't own them. But I've got 10 dollars if they happen to be for sale? Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the head of Kurt's bed, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his mussed hair. Normally he would have violently threatened anyone who touched his hair (besides Blaine of course…), but at this point he knew it was beyond help, and besides, the comfort from one of his best friends felt good. Mercedes sat beside him rubbing his hand, with Tina on her other side. Brittany sat at the foot of his bed, watching him, and Lauren and Santana were cross-legged on the floor. Quinn stood, eyes on the floor, leaning against Kurt's dresser with her arms crossed.<p>

Kurt had just finished quietly retelling the events in the coffee shop, however leaving out the details of the phone and the picture. He couldn't bring himself to share that part. If his friends knew the truth about what had happened, they would be furious, and he needed their support more than anything now.

"Did he even tell you why?" Tina murmured.

"I…" Kurt trailed off, shutting his eyes. What could he say?

"Okay, where's your phone?" Mercedes was suddenly demanding angrily. Kurt sat up and stared as his friend snatched the phone off his bedside table and dialed.

"What? Why? What are you doing?"

"That boy is not getting' away with this, especially if he didn't even give you a reason," she growled.

"Mercedes, no!"

Kurt grabbed the phone away from her and shoved the end button, desperately hoping the call hadn't had time to connect.

"What? He can't just do that to you for no reason! Imma give him a piece of my mind!"

"Mercedes, you can't! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?"

"I…I can't…"

Kurt fell silent, the confession on his lips.

"Kurt…" Quinn said quietly. The entire group looked up at her. She hadn't spoken the entire time they'd been there, and now she locked eyes with Kurt, hers betraying fear and knowing. A tense moment passed, Kurt silently watching her and reading her expression.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, comprehension dawning over his face. "You sent him the…"

Quinn stared a moment longer before nodding slowly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have…I should have talked to you. I was wrong. I just…when I saw you it…it made me think of when I'd made the same mistake. And I was just angry…not so much with you, but…anyway, I was angry, and I wasn't thinking, and I just did the first thing I thought of. I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have don't that to you. I didn't think Blaine would…I'm so sorry," she finished, hanging her head.

"Kurt stared at her, letting the words sink in. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. And for some even stranger reason, he wasn't angry.

"It's alright," he said slowly. "I understand."

She looked up, her eyes wet, and Kurt nodded. Quinn smiled weakly, features relaxing with relief but remaining solemn. She felt blessed to have his forgiveness, but knew the damage had been done, and there was nothing to be done for it.

"Um, 'scuse me?" Santana cut in, making both Quinn and Kurt jump. "Do you two wanna explain what the hell you're talking about?"

"Santana!" Rachel muttered harshly, but stared expectantly at Kurt, curious.

"What? Clearly we're missing something here and I kinda think we have a right to know!"

"Santana…"Quinn began warningly.

"No, no. It's okay. She's right." Kurt said.

"So what are you two on about?" Santana prodded.

Kurt glanced around at his friends, all of them watching him. He sighed and squeezed Mercedes's hand.

"Blaine…Blaine broke up with me because Quinn sent him a picture of…of Sam kissing me," he admitted, squeezing his eyes shut.

The room was completely silent. Kurt waited for someone to say something, anything, but when no one did, he blinked his eyes open.

Everyone's expression (excluding Quinn) was the same; total shock. Everyone stared at Kurt, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"…guys?" Kurt tried.

Suddenly, the room was exploding with the shouts of angry and confused girls demanding answers and fighting to be heard.

"HEY!" Lauren bellowed, effectively drowning out the other girls' voices. The room fell silent.

"Thank you Lauren," Santana said. She turned back to Kurt then and held up three fingers.

"Okay. One," she said, ticking off the first finger, "you cheated on Blaine?"

Kurt stared at his hands clasped in his lap and said nothing.

"…Kurt…I..." she sighed. "Whatever. Two: Sam? Sam _Evans?_"

Kurt nodded, still not looking up.

"Jesus…okay, and three," she said, tuning and glaring at Quinn. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Quinn looked as though she were about to defend herself when Kurt spoke up.

"Santana, leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong. And as you saw, I already forgave her."

Quinn smiled slightly, grateful.

"Fine," Santana grumbled, turning back to Kurt.

The room was quiet for a moment. Kurt could feel all his friends' eyes on him before Mercedes spoke.

"Kurt, why would you do that to Blaine?"

Kurt said nothing.

"I thought you loved him…"

"I do," he moaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"And he loves you."

"He did," Kurt whispered, a fresh tear escaping and sliding down his cheek.

Brittany sat up and crawled forward, settling into Kurt's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't cry, Kurty. I love you."

"Thanks Britt," he said, wrapping his arms around her back, returning the hug. "Love you too."

Kurt looked up to meet Rachel's gaze. For once, she said nothing, but only watched him, her brow furrowed in thought and her lips pursed. Her expression was unreadable.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kurt sat alone in his bedroom staring at his cell phone. The girls had left a half hour earlier, and now h sat, the number dialed on his phone, debating whether or not to click the send button.<p>

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply, refusing to look as he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

He listened to it ring once, twice, three times, and when he feared Blaine wouldn't answer at all, he heard a click and a voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

But that wasn't Blaine's voice.

"David? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Kurt. It's me."

Kurt could hear it in his friend's (were they still friends?) voice. The disappointment. The betrayal.

"I…is Blaine there?"

David sighed.

"Why, Kurt? What do you want to say to him?"

Kurt stiffened. David had always been the understanding one who would listen, and help work things out. Kurt realized how much it hurt to hear his old friend sound this upset with him. It wasn't anger in his voice that upset Kurt so much…it was the way David sounded s his he'd lost all faith in Kurt. Almost the same way Blaine had sounded in the coffee shop.

"I…I just wanted to talk to him. Please,"

"I don't think that's the best idea Kurt."

"…David, please," he pleaded weakly. "I just want to talk to him. Try to…explain everything."

David sighed again, and Kurt knew him well enough to know he'd be pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, either way, you couldn't talk to him now anyway. He's not here. He went out."

Kurt felt his breathing catch. Blaine had gone out…was he with someone? Already? Some other guy that wasn't…that wasn't Kurt?"

"Oh…is he…is he with anybody?"

"No, nothing like that. Rachel came by about 15 minutes ago to pick him up. She just said she wanted to take him for a drive and talk."

Kurt listened in surprise. "She did?"

"Yeah. Look, I can let him know you called, but…"

"No," Kurt said quickly. "No, that's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I…look, Blaine is…he's really upset. I mean, he's devastated. You really messed up…"

Kurt blinked back tears.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I'm not saying this to upset you. I'm saying this because…you just really need to do something."

"I'm trying."

David sighed again.

"Okay. Goodnight, Kurt."

The line clicked, and David was gone. Kurt was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed! Again, please remember, the next few Author's notes will be somewhat important, so please make sure to read them. I'll try to keep them short. Thank you so much for reading! Much love!


	5. Blame

**A/N:** I'm not even going to attempt to excuse how long it's been. All I can do is say I'm really really really really REALLY sorry. And if you're still here, you're the most amazing people in the world. Anyway, I know I had said this next A/N would be very important, but this chapter ended up being longer than I'd anticipated and I decided to split up this and the next chapter to keep up some consistency with length. That being said, I am literally writing the next chapter as I publish this, so *NO PROMISES* but Chapter 6 _might_ be up tonight as well. Either that, or tomorrow night. The author's note for the next chapter will have important notes, so please read! Thank you so much for sticking around you guys, the response I've gotten for this story not just here but on Tumblr is so sweet and makes me feel amazing. Reviews are my favorite thing ever! Love you guys!

**Disclaimer_: _**Come on, if I did own Glee, I'm pretty sure you all would have shot me by now. I suck at keeping up with writing, and even I wouldn't deal with my constant hiatuses.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing the New Directions were not very good at, that was keeping things to themselves. Therefore, Kurt wasn't in the least bit surprised to walk into the choir room the next morning just to have the entire room fall silent and stare, clear that they'd <em>just<em> been discussing him. Tina smiled sympathetically; Mercedes and Rachel watched him sadly, while most of the guys stared at him, confused as to whether they should be disappointed, sympathetic, or indifferent. Mike looked away while Puck pressed his mouth into a line. Kurt sighed and ducked his head, not wanting to look any of his friends in the face. He settled into his regular seat between Mercedes and Rachel in the front row and stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the many eyes he could feel boring into his back. Finally, after a few moments of extremely uncomfortable silence he turned, facing the numerous eyes on him.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm a terrible person, but can you please stop staring-"

"Kurt, we don't think you're a terrible person," Mercedes sighed.

"I do." Santana offered, looking affronted at Mercedes' offer of a clearly not so unanimous opinion.

"Santana!" Tina hissed.

"What? Look Kurt, I'm sorry, but I usually don't _like_ people, and I like Blaine. He's a good kid. And you royally screwed up. So yeah, I'm a little peeved."

"Thanks Santana." Kurt mumbled. Rachel reached over and gently pulled Kurt's hand into hers, entwining their fingers, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand soothingly. He squeezed back gratefully, staring at his feet.

Just then the choir room door burst open and a frazzled, blonde haired boy hurried in, followed by a conflicted looking Finn. Kurt's head snapped up and he stared blankly at the breathless boy.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Sam began, crossing to where the smaller boy sat. He stopped mid-sentence and seemed to register the rest of the Glee club staring at him. For a moment he cared that all of them knew and all of them were watching this, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he repeated, standing in front of the stunned boy. "I…I didn't know he would find out. I never meant for this to happen, Kurt, I'm so sorry! I'll-I'll talk to him or something! Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt turned his head away, blinking away hot tears that were suddenly welling up in his eyes…they seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He sniffed quietly, barely registering Rachel's hand tightening on his, her eyes locked on her best friend's face.

"Please say something," Sam pleaded quietly, looking like he'd been kicked in the gut.

The smaller boy suddenly felt a tightening in his chest, and a heat boiling up inside him. This was Sam's fault. All of this was his fault. His head was almost pulsing with anger. He turned to the blonde boy in front of him, glaring viciously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Leave me alone," he growled.

Sam's face crumpled at the look at hatred the other boy's eyes were burning with. "Kurt, please, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry," he whimpered, reaching for Kurt's free hand in desperation.

"No, Sam!" Kurt shouted, ripping his hand away and launching out of his seat so he was practically spitting in Sam's face. "This is your fault! How dare you! How dare you come in here and ask me to forgive you after what you did yesterday! Do you have any idea what you've done? You _ruined_ my life! Do you realize that? He was the most important thing in the world and now he _hates_ me because you couldn't keep your stupid mouth to yourself! You're so selfish! This is your fault!"

Kurt's shouts were slowly morphing into sobs, and Sam winced in front of him, looking like he wanted to cry as his friend (ex-friend…) ripped into him while the rest of the group looked on in a mixture of sympathy, anxiety and fear.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, please! I never wanted this to happen, I didn't mean for any of this! Please-"

Sam was cut off by a Kurt's palm swiftly coming down across his cheek, a bright red mark blooming across the side of the blonde's face.

Sam stared at the smaller boy, shell-shocked, his mouth still open in a small "o". Kurt, visibly shaking, opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was choked by a sob as the tears finally spilled over. He turned and ran from the room, his face in his hands and his chest heaving with his tears.

The group sat in stunned silence, half of them staring at Sam, who hadn't moved, the other half's eyes locked on the doorway Kurt had just disappeared through, every face drawn in disbelief.

The silence was finally broken by the voice of a man who stood just inside the doorway who none of the students had noticed enter amidst the heat of the confrontation.

"What…was that?" Mr. Schue stared at his kids, oblivious to any of the events that had occurred in the last 24 hours.

"I'm going to go find him," Rachel announced, ignoring her teacher, standing and hurrying out of the room after her friend.

Everyone watched her go while Mercedes stood up and went to the still unmoving Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently.

"The dolphins are all sad, Mr. Schue. I think they just need a hug each." Brittany offered as Mercedes helped Sam into Kurt's vacated seat just as his own tears spilled over silently, whispering "shhh" in his ear gently.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up. "Mr. Schue, you should go find Miss Pillsbury. I think she was looking for you."

"Santana, I can't just go look for Miss Pillsbury, I need to know what happened here!"

"No, you should really go."

"I can't just-"

"Mr. Schue." Santana glared dangerously at her teacher. The Spanish teacher stared around the room at his kids, who all stared back intently, their eyes urging him to listen to Santana.

He groaned in frustration finally and threw his hands up, turning and storming out of the room, muttering something about "darn kids and their drama".

Santana turned back to the group and crossed her arms. "Okay. I can't believe I'm saying this. We need to do something" she declared, scanning the room.

A few of the others muttered in agreement. Sam sniffed loudly from in front of Santana where he sat with Mercedes, still rubbing his arm comfortingly. The Latina turned on him.

"Oh suck it up, Trouty Mouth," she growled in annoyance. Mercedes glared at her. "You pretty much had a huge hand in screwing everything up lately, so you're gonna have to do just as much to fix it. Got it?"

Sam nodded weakly.

"Okay then. Anyone got a plan?" she turned back to the club of which each member met her with a blank stare. "I have to do everything, don't I?" she groaned.


	6. Hurt

**A/N:** YAAAAAY NEW CHAPTER! Victoria is proud of herself, two updates in one night! You know, reviews are quite the reward…

Anyway, finally, finally, _finally_ we get to the music! Hurrah! The song used in this chapter is "Sail Away" by The Rasmus, recommended to me by my dear friend Ari who you can find on Tumblr at dietcokeandpinksunglasses(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I highly recommend you look up the song and listen to it whilst reading, it's a really fantastic song and sets the mood in a way I don't think I could alone! Find it here: **/watch?v=rguNvy-aXms**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And you know, if you do…reviews…f*ckin' delicious.

**Disclaimer: **Glee. Don't own it. The Rasmus and their lyrics. Don't own 'em. Klaine. Don't own 'em. But I hear rumors I'm getting mini versions for Christmas, so we'll just see now, won't we?

* * *

><p>Kurt ran through the halls with no sense of direction and no idea where his feet were taking him, his vision blurred by the tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew what he was trying to run from.<p>

He needed to get away from it. All of it. He had to be far away from that choir room, and his friend's judging eyes, and the boy that ruined everything. Except maybe that wasn't possible. Because maybe it wasn't _really _Sam who'd ruined everything. Maybe he was trying to run away from himself and what he'd done. The realization made him run faster, trying to escape it as well.

After what seemed like forever and simultaneously no time at all, Kurt collapsed against a set of lockers, across from the auditorium. He sank down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and weeping into them. He was thankful that most students were in class right now leaving the hallways deserted so no one would see him like this.

Kurt could feel his heart breaking all over again. Why, why, _why_ did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to react like he did? He'd gone and cost himself his entire world, and now he was utterly and totally lost. The hardest part of it all was his instincts were telling him that he was in pain, and when he was in pain, he was supposed to run to Blaine…and he would never be able to do that again. He didn't know where to go, what to do…he didn't know anything. The only thing he was sure of was that he hated himself for losing the most important person in his life, and he'd give anything, _anything_ for Blaine to hold him, kiss him, say he loved him one more time.

A tinny, 8-bit version of Teenage Dream coming from Kurt's pocket made him jump. For a brief moment his heart swooped, and he thought _maybe,_ just maybe Blaine was answering one of his numerous text messages. The hope instantly died when he pulled out his I-Phone and saw Wes's name on his caller ID.

_Wes: 1 New Video Mail_

Kurt stared at the screen in confusion, wiping stray tears away from his eyes with that back of his sleeve. He opened the message and pressed play on the video.

The screen was black but there seemed to be shuffling. Kurt watched as the person taking the video (Wes, he assumed) crept up to a mahogany door silently…a door Kurt recognized as one of the dorm room doors at Dalton. Wes cracked the door open slightly and Kurt's breath caught.

Blaine was seated cross-legged on his bed in his room, unaware of his friend hiding outside his door filming him. He had his guitar in hand, and he was dressed in a tight, ratty white t-shirt, ripped, baggy jeans and his curls wild and untamed. If it weren't for the dark circles under his eyes and the frazzled hair, the evidence of hands being run through it frequently, Kurt would think he looked stunning. Well, he did, but he also looked like a wreck. Kurt felt his heart tighten at the sight of his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, he had to remind himself) in this state.

Blaine's eyes remained on a piece of sheet music on his bed in front of him, strumming his guitar absently. Finally, he began to pick up pace and launched into an actual song. Kurt watched intently as Blaine began to sing.

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for_

_We had a dream, we had a plan_

_Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy_

_Didn't have to care, once upon a time_

Kurt's breath caught as he recognized the song and his eyes pricked again, threatening tears.

_Remember when I swore my love was never ending?_

_And you and I would never die?_

_Remember when I swore we had it all? We had it all…_

Blaine played fiercely, threatening to break the strings, pouring everything he had into the song, and his voice ringing out strongly if not almost watery, clear that he was containing tears as well.

_Sail away, it's time to leave_

_Rainy days are yours to keep_

_Fade away, the night is calling my name_

_You will stay, I'll sail away_

_Once upon a time we used to burn candles_

_We had place to call a home_

_This dream that we lived was better than divine_

_Every day was like a gift, once upon a time._

Kurt stopped fighting the tears and let them fall, biting his lip as Blaine sang, wanting more than anything to reach through the screen and reach out to the singing boy, and miserable at the thought that he knew Blaine would turn him away if he did.

_Remember when you swore your love was never ending_

_And you and I would never die_

_Remember when you swore we had it all_

_We'd never fall_

Blaine sang this with particular intensity, an anger that wasn't just that, but an anguish that Kurt hated himself for ever making the other boy feel.

_Sail away, it's time to leave_

_Rainy days are yours to keep_

_Fade away, the twilight's calling my name_

_You will stay, I'll sail away_

_No reason to lie, no need to pretend _

_I'm grateful to die to live once again_

_I'm fearless to fly and reach for the end…_

_And reach for the end…_

Blaine played through the musical break with ferocity, as if he were taking out all his anger, all his grief, everything that was tearing him apart into that one song. Kurt could see the other boy had tears falling down his cheeks as well, but he played on, fighting to reach the end of the song, to finish, to be done…with all of it.

Kurt brought a hand to his mouth and choked on his own sobs as Blaine launched into the final chorus, the muscles in his arms straining as he played, his whole body shaking with the intensity and his voice resounding through the small room, loud and clear but still shaky with emotion.

_Sail away…_

_Sail away, it's time to leave_

_Rainy days are yours to keep_

_Fade away, the night is calling my name_

_You will stay, I'll sail away_

_Sail away…_

_The night is calling my name_

_Sail away…_

The song came to a close, and Blaine's tensed, shaking form slumped back, exhausted from the effort as he pushed his guitar to the foot of his bed and rolled over onto his back, throwing an arm over his face, breathing deeply.

The video ended suddenly, and just as it did, another text from Wes came through, and Kurt blinked at it.

_New Message: Wes_

_You need to fix this._

Kurt inhaled sharply, trying to draw up frustration and some snappy response to send back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could only stare at the phone and cry. He felt pathetic.

"Kurt?"

The countertenor looked up to see Rachel standing a few feet away, watching him cautiously. "Kurt, are you alright?"

He just stared at her. How could he answer that? His face crumpled and he shook his head, finally deciding he wanted to be comforted. Rachel was there in a second, kneeling beside him with an arm around his shoulder. Rachel rubbed his arm soothingly as he cried, and she brushed his hair out of his face with her other hand. She didn't know what to say…there was really nothing to say…all she could do was be there, and try to show him he was indeed loved as little as he believed it right now.

"Rachel…I don't know what I should do,"

She ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip. "What do you _want _to do?" she asked quietly.

"I want him back," he whispered.

"Then go get him."

"It's not that simple. He…he hates me."

Rachel grabbed her friend's shoulders suddenly, a bit more roughly than he'd expected. He stared at her in surprise as she stared him down intently.

"You be quiet right now. He does _not_ hate you. He loves you, Kurt. He loves you very much and you know it. And he wants you back too. More than you know. He just…doesn't believe in can work anymore. You have to prove to him it can and it will. You have to prove to him that he can trust you. You need to prove you love him, and only him."

Kurt was quiet for a minute, processing this. She was absolutely right…at least, he hoped she was. "Is that what you two talked about last night?" he asked quietly. She nodded, seeming unsurprised that he knew about that already.

"But how, Rachel? He won't even talk to me. How am I supposed to prove that I love him if he won't even answer the phone when I call him?"

She smiled sweetly, but a glint in her eye that Kurt knew all too well told him she had a plan.

"My dearest Kurt," she grinned, "how do you and I solve every problem we seem to come across?"

He stared blankly, wondering briefly if she'd finally gone all the way off her rocker.

"We _sing_ about it, my dear."


	7. Gravity

**A/N: **Hello my darlings! Merp...over a month since I updated...don't hate me? I'm terribly sorry my loves, but I _do_ have valid excuses this time! If anyone follows me on Tumblr, you know I just suffered through Tech (hell) Week for my show, and I've been trying to fight through NaNoWriMo on the side. Either way, I'm terribly, terribly sorry it's been so long, and I can't promise very frequent updates for the rest of November as I _have_ to catch up on NaNo, but as so as that ends, I promise I'll be all over this.

I'm anticipating another 4 chapters left, based on my outline (which I _finished_ by the way!), but it depends how rambley I plan on getting. This and the next chapter were supposed to be one, but I decided to cut it to keep up consistency in chapter length. Nevertheless, this is the longest chapter yet! I hope that'll earn me a _little_ forgiveness :)

Also, the "important location" from You Move Me pops up in this chapter, and will do so again later in this story! If you'd like to read that one-shot, it's on my profile! Shanks!

The song used at the end of this chapter is _**Gravity**_ by Sara Bareilles. One of my personal favorites. Actually, this song was never supposed to be in the story, but as I was writing I realized it was perfect (considering I accidentally went so far as to _quote _it without realizing). Add this to the normal youtube URL: **/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY**

Okay, rambley author's note is getting rameley. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Rachel asked, pushing a piece of sheet music across the bedspread towards Kurt. They sat in Kurt's bedroom on Wednesday night, leafing through his and Rachel's various collections of sheet music, Kurt's I-pod on shuffle in the background, searching for the perfect song. They'd been at it for almost three hours already and so far were just as they were when they began; empty-handed.<p>

Kurt picked up the paper from the foot of his bed and continued pacing, tucking Rachel's copy of "Best of Streisand" under his arm and scanning the piece she'd handed him.

"Rachel, I hardly think _Lovefool _is appropriate for this situation."

Rachel gave a large sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm trying. It's not my fault you're being so picky,"

"I'm not being picky, Rach- or, okay, maybe I am, but I have to be! This has to be the perfect song…he has to know that…he needs to understand what I'm trying to say to him,"

"What exactly _are_ you trying to say, Kurt? That you're sorry? Because half the songs I've suggested so far have said that and you shot them all down."

"No, not just that I'm sorry, that isn't enough. He needs to understand that…that I'm not just sorry, that I regret this more than anything. He needs to know how much I hate that this happened, that I'd take it all back in a second if I could, but not just that. He needs to know that, above anything else, I…I love him," he ducked his head, speaking quietly, just barely loud enough to be heard. Rachel shifted closer, watching him pace, listening intently.

"He needs to know how much he meant- means to me. I didn't want to hurt him, I never did. And he's…he's everything to me," Kurt finished, biting his lip.

Rachel moved to the foot of the bed, pulling Kurt's hand into both of hers and rubbing it slowly. "Kurt," she began.

The song Kurt's IPod was playing softly in the background ended, and a new one began, a familiar, soft melody echoing throughout the room. Rachel recognized it immediately. _Candles._

Kurt snatched a pillow from the foot of his bed and hurled it towards the dock on his desk, effectively knocking it over and silencing the music. He collapsed onto the edge of the bed next to Rachel, his head in his hands. Rachel wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. She reached towards her bag, digging around for her bedazzled IPod as Kurt pulled his hands from his face and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Let's try another approach," she said gently, scrolling through her playlists, of course, sorted by emotions and situations. After a few moments, a soft knock on Kurt's door made the both of them look up.

"Kurt? You alright in here, buddy? Oh, hi Rachel," Burt Hummel stuck his head in, glancing at his son curled up on his bed with his friend, looking thoroughly miserable. "Um, Kurt, I wanna talk to ya, but if you guys are busy I can just…"

Rachel sat up, smoothing Kurt's hair before standing up and putting her things in her bag. "That's alright Mr. Hummel. I need to get going anyway, he's all yours." She was about to tuck her IPod into her bag when something caught her attention and her eyes lit up. She flashed the screen at him quickly, asking quietly "What about this one?" He stared at the title for a moment, his brow drawn in contemplation. "I know she's not really your style, but I think this could be…it might be perfect for what you're looking for. Think about it, okay?" She pressed a quick kiss to his temple and squeezed his hand before tucking her IPod into her bag and turning towards the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Hummel," she smiled sweetly as he stepped aside to let her through.

"Bye Rach," he smiled back.

Finn's door opened from down the hall. "Hey Rach. Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. I have to go meet someone. I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?"

He pouted slightly. "Okay. See you."

She giggled a little. "Oh, don't be like that," she smiled, taking his hand.

"I just miss you. We haven't hung out at all this week."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry. But Kurt really needs me right now," she offered, dropping her voice slightly.  
>"But I'm all yours Friday night, alright?"<p>

Finn's face lit up at the mention of their plans. "Yeah, alright," he grinned, leaning down to peck her quickly on the lips. She smiled, squeezed his hand, and turned to head down the stairs.

Kurt scowled. Did they really have to be so coupley? He sighed, catching himself in his bitter train of thought. That wasn't fair to them. It wasn't their fault anything related to any relationship made him bitter right now.

Burt shut the door, drawing Kurt's attention back to his father again.

"Hey buddy. How're you doing?" Burt asked, crossing to Kurt's bed and sitting down beside him.

With a quick breath, he smiled as best he could and turned towards his father. "I'm good, Dad. Why? What's up?"

"Well, I kinda doubt that considering you've spent the past two day holed up in your room with some assortment of your girl friends over. I know they're usually here in packs like that when you're haven't been coming down for dinner or anything and you haven't really been talking to me or Carole. I'm a little concerned, bud."

"I'm fine, Dad, really," Kurt attempted again, forcing his smile not to falter.

"Kurt…" Burt continued slowly. "I'm not going to pretend I couldn't hear you crying to yourself last night."

Kurt flushed, biting his lip. "It's…it's nothing-"

"And," Burt interrupted, "Finn told me what happened."

Kurt's smile fell, his eyes casting down to his hands clasped in his lap. Burt watched him quietly, waiting for some response.

"Oh," he finally answered. "How, um…how much did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that you and Blaine…aren't together anymore. He didn't say why." Kurt didn't answer. Burt pushed forward after a moment. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, refusing to look his father in the eye. Part of him was glad Finn hadn't told Burt the whole story, but on the other hand, that left the task to him, and he wasn't sure he could handle how his father wouldn't react. All his friends were all disappointed in him, and he didn't think he could bare it from his father as well.

Burt nodded after a while. "Okay. I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything you don't want to. I just…I gotta know…he didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

Kurt's head shot up. "No! No, Dad, he didn't do anything. This was…it was my fault," he admitted quietly. "I…I messed up."

Kurt refused to meet his eye, waiting for the interrogation, the scolding; something. Burt stared at his son, his expression unchanged.

"Are you gonna try to fix it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Are you…do want to get him back?"

Kurt nodded again. "Of course. I…I love him," he breathed so quietly Burt almost missed it, but the sudden flush creeping up his son's neck told him he'd heard correctly.

Burt nodded. "Alright. Good, cuz…I know you don't wanna hear this right now but…he's a really great kid, Kurt. He really cares about you. And from what I can tell, you really care about him. You two…you've got something special. I believe in you guys. I think it's gonna be okay. Alright?"

Kurt looked up to stare at his father. "I…yeah. Yes. Thank you, Dad."

Burt pulled Kurt into a tight hug, patting his back briefly before pulling away and smiling at him. He stood then and moved towards the door.

"Okay bud. And, you know, if you need me…"

Kurt nodded, smiling just a bit. "Thanks, Dad."

His father offered one final nod before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Kurt smiled a bit to himself. He never realized how much his Dad's support helped him until he'd been given a great example of it, yet again. He turned to the head of his bed, pulling his laptop from under the pillow and pulling it open, pulling up his ITunes and searching the song title Rachel had suggested as she left. He clicked play and let the slow tune drift gently out of his speakers and fill the room.

She was right. This wasn't his style at all. But it might just be absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do, Rach." Blaine groaned and rolled onto his back, pushing aside his milkshake and turning to face the sky above them and the stars glittering through the tree-tops. They were stretched out on the hood of his car, parked on top of one of the few hills in Ohio, in the small park just outside Dalton, the car radio playing softly behind them. Rachel sipped at her smoothie, glancing over at the boy beside her in concern. He pressed his knuckles to his temple, as if trying to knead the frustration out with his bare hands. Rachel pushed her drink to the side and pulled Blaine's hands from his head and into hers, squeezing.<p>

"I know. I wish I could tell you," she replied soothingly.

He sighed. "Well why don't you?"

Rachel's face turned stern. "Blaine, you know that's not why I'm here. I'm here to support you, because I can tell you need a friend right now. I'm not here to interfere. This is between you and Kurt, and I'm not going to influence your opinion. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to either of you, since I'm both of your friends. Whatever happens, it has to happen by your doing."

Blaine sighed again, squeezing her hand. "I guess you're right. I just…I hate this. I'm making it harder and harder for myself. I keep trying to make myself forget him, because I know that's what I _should_ do, but…something always brings me back to him. It's like…my head is telling me to get over it, but my heart refused to let him go. I keep dragging myself back to him. It hurts, but…being close to him…it's all I've got right now. I know it's stupid but…"

"It's not stupid. I understand," Rachel answered. She stared at Blaine as his eyes fell shut and memories flashed behind his eyes.

"You used to bring him here, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to face her, nodding slowly, eyes shining.

"This is where I asked him to be with me…officially," he whispered.

"Oh, Blaine," Rachel sighed, scooting towards him and wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "You really love him, don't you?"

He nodded against the top of her head. "More than anything. I know I shouldn't, but…it's not even like I don't want to. I do. I need to. I just…yes. I love him. So much."

The music in the background shifted to a slow piano melody, and Rachel rubbed Blaine's arm, and after a moment, he quietly began to sing along, under his breath, his voice watery as she listened.

_Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<br>You hold me without touch  
>You keep me without chains<br>I never wanted anything so much  
>than to drown in your love and not feel your rain<br>Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me  
>and all over me…<em>


End file.
